


Teach Me

by Bontaque



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes to stay at Dave's house and catches Bro's attention. Bro doesn't plan on doing too much about it but he can't help himself. </p>
<p>John is thirteen, Bro is a creeper. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you have problems with any of the tags/warnings, just don't read it. 
> 
> This was a lovely break from my NaNoWriMo, although it did take longer than I would have liked it to.

When Dave asked if he could have a friend to stay, Bro agreed. He'd never met the kid but apparently he'd been Dave's best friend for a while.

"Is it the Egbert kid?" he asked, a day before he was set to arrive.

Dave nodded and Bro was pretty glad. It wasn't good for Dave to have all of his interactions take place online. A little, maybe, most, sure, but not all. So Bro got to work, gathering up his smuppets and pushing them into cupboards. He'd thought about leaving them out, because Dave's face would have been priceless, but maybe his friend hadn't been raised in the same way. Maybe he wouldn't be able to handle the plush rump.

When the kid arrived, Bro gave him a glancing once over. He was looking at everything like it was the best thing he'd ever seen, grinning from ear to ear. When their eyes met, his smile faltered just enough to be noticeable and he looked a little nervous. A shy blush spread across his cheeks before Dave pulled him though the apartment and into his room.

Bro went into the bathroom and showered quickly before changing his clothes. He had to work. He called through the apartment to tell Dave that he was leaving. There was no answer but he hadn't expected one.

The club was packed and he didn't get home til gone two. On the way home, his mind kept drifting to the John kid that was no doubt fast asleep in his house. He was cute. The apartment was silent until he turned on the television and started to flick through the channels. Maybe he'd go to sleep after he'd wound down. It always took an hour or two for the buzz from the crowd to seep away.

Bro was still flicking through channels when he heard the click of a door and footsteps behind him. He looked around to see a sleep dazed John tiptoeing into the kitchen. He was wearing a loose black T-shirt and what appeared to be ghostbusters patterned boxer shorts. Bro smirked in the darkness.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

John visibly jumped and looked around frantically to see the source of the noise.

"Er, yeah... I just wanted a glass of water," John replied. "I woke up a few minutes and I couldn't get back to sleep."

Bro watched the kid get himself a glass of water. He sipped it slowly in the kitchen before turning to walk back to Dave's room.

"Hey, kid," Bro called out. "Come sit down. Maybe some TV will help chill you out so you can sleep."

He didn't know why he said it, maybe he was bored. Sure, the boy was cute but he had to be around Dave's age. He looked about thirteen, so maybe he was exactly Dave's age. Bro knew he couldn't touch him. But he could look.

John walked hesitantly towards him, sitting down on the edge of the couch, covering his lap with his hands.

They watched cartoons in silence for a few minutes before Bro looked down at John again. He was still sipping his water and he looked up in surprise when he realised that he was being watched.

"You get home really late," he said.

Bro nodded and John looked like he was searching for something else to point out.

"Did I wake you up when I got in?" Bro asked and John shook his head.

"No, no I think I just woke up. It's hotter here than I'm used to."

John was fidgeting, maybe out of nerves. It was kind of adorable. He finished his drink, stood up and took his glass back to the sink before hesitating on his way back. It wasn't clear if he was just going to walk back to Dave's room without a word, but after a second he walked back to the couch.

Bro watched as he sat down on the very edge of the couch in an attempt to keep an acceptable amount of distance between them. It couldn't have been comfortable. Bro was amazed at how light the boy was when he lifted him up and pulled him back onto the seat fully.

John stuttered and blushed as Bro set him down on the seat. He squirmed a little, drawing his knees up to his chest. Bro knew that action. It was what Dave did when someone attractive came on the television. Teenagers, they were predictable.

Bro raised his eyebrow and smirked a little as he looked John over again. He wasn't allowed to touch, sure, but he hadn't expected it to be so hard not to, so to speak.

"You okay?" he asked.

John nodded nervously.

  
Bro slipped his finger under John's chin, lifting his face up. His eyes were wide and bright and Bro just wanted to mess his perfect face up. John didn't object when Bro ran a thumb roughly over his bottom lip, he just gasped and inched forwards, as if he was expecting something.

The noise that the boy made when Bro lowered his head and kissed him, it was perfect. Bro had been planning to leave it at that, but how could he now? He'd just wanted to put John at ease and he'd just had to know what those lips would feel like, but he didn't know how he could resist more. He thought perhaps the beer he'd had was still in his system, making him make stupid decisions. He was going to blame it on the alcohol.

He pulled John onto his lap, making him gasp. John looked like he was still going to try to cover up his erection, as if there was any way Bro could have missed the signs. Bro stopped him, running his gloved hand up John's thigh, feeling the cool skin under his fingers shudder.

John moaned softly when Bro kissed him again, running his tongue over his lower lip. It was awkward and sloppy and Bro had a feeling that John hadn't kissed anyone before. He hoped he hadn't. The thought that he might be the first to touch such perfection, that sent a thrill down Bro's spine.

Eventually, John said something.

"What... are you doing?" he asked breathily as Bro moved his hand a little higher up his leg.

"Just what I thought we both wanted," Bro replied. "If you want me to stop, just say."

John didn't tell him to stop. Bro took his small nod as a sign that he should continue, so he did. John spread his legs and placed his thighs either side of Bro's torso, finally relaxing as they kissed again.

Bro just liked to hear the catch of John's breath as he ran his tongue over his teeth. He gasped quietly when Bro's fingers inched up his legs, over the fabric of his underwear and around the bulge of his cock.

Bro knew he should stop and he planned to, before he went too far but then John did something, or rather said something that changed the game completely. When Bro tightened his fingers around the boy's erection, giving it a squeeze, John's hips jerked and his head fell against Bro's chest. He breathed one word, so quietly that Bro almost missed it. Bro licked his lips.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice coming out rougher than it had before.

John looked up, his eyes looking worried, his cheeks flushed darker than they had been before. His skin was hot to the touch as he shook his head.

"Nothing," he whispered.

Bro raised his eyebrows, slipping his fingers under the fabric of John's underwear to squeeze his cock again.

"Say it again," he said firmly.

John swallowed visibly before repeating himself quietly but clearly.

"Daddy," he said.

Bro took in a deep breath as he smirked. He stroked his hand slowly up and down John's shaft, delighted by the small moans the boy made. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to hear every little sound he made. They were lucky that Dave was such a heavy sleeper, he wouldn't be stirring until gone noon.

John's eyes dropped down, fixing on the bulge of Bro's erection. He bit his lip before looking back at Bro, his eyes pleading.

"You have to ask," Bro said softly.

It took John a few seconds to speak but when he did, his voice was clear and steady.

"Please," he said.

"Please..?" Bro asked.

He'd been trying to get John to be clearer, to ask for exactly what he wanted but John did one better.

"Please, Daddy?" John asked and how could Bro resist that?

He nodded once and John reached down to undo his pants. The boy's eyes went wide when he pulled out Bro's cock. Bro sighed at the relief of pressure and the feeling of John's soft fingers stroking along his length.

"Have you done this before?" Bro asked.

He smiled when John shook his head. Of course he hadn't.

Bro began to jerk John's cock faster, drinking in every tiny mewling sound that he made. John's hips twitched and he moaned loudly when Bro shifted forwards, sucking a dark bruise to the soft, pale skin of his neck. The colour bloomed as he ran his thumb over the tip of John's cock, swiping at the precome and bringing out to his lips to taste.

John's fingers were still working, his fist pumping at Bro's cock almost in time. Bro wanted to push his head back and get lost in the mixture of the sensation and the noises but he couldn't tear his eyes away from John's face.

His eyes were unfocused, his teeth were digging hard into his bottom lip and Bro knew he was close. He waited, until he felt the boy's cock get suddenly harder in his grip before he stopped. He pulled his hand away, leaving John's hips bucking into nothing as he cried out at the loss.

"Please..." John groaned. "Daddy, please, don't stop."

Bro resisted, smacking John's free hand away when he tried to finish himself off.

"I want you to do something for me first," Bro said. "Do you think you can do that?"

John frowned, confused, but after a few moments he nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

His fist never stopped moving, not until Bro stopped it himself and told John to kneel on the floor in front of him. He wanted to see what those lips would look like on his cock. They were still a deep red, bruised from arousal and from where John had been digging his teeth into them.

John slid off of Bro's lap and onto the floor without question, kneeling quickly and staring up in curiosity.

"Good boy," Bro said, before he even thought about what he was saying.

John just smiled, pride evident in his eyes as Bro sat forwards, taking his hard cock in one hand. With his other, Bro reached forwards to stroke along John's jaw.

"Open up," he said.

If John hesitated, Bro didn't notice it. All he could focus on was the perfect heat of the boy's mouth as his lips closed around his cock. He looked down at the way his mouth stretched around it as he sucked tentatively.

Bro groaned when John slid his lips down as far as he could, before tears started to form at the edges of his eyes. He brushed his thumb against the side of John's face, feeling his jaw working. He moved his thumb in a circle, comforting him as he sucked harder. He was moaning slightly around his cock, the sounds vibrating right through him.

John's hand came up to wrap around the base of Bro's cock so he could stroke the portion that he couldn't get into his mouth. When he pressed his lips down further, trying in earnest to get more of Bro's cock into his mouth, John choked a little , pulling back hurriedly and blinking the tears out of his eyes.

"Daddy..." he said softly. "Teach me how."

Bro swore under his breath before pulling John slowly forwards, grasping one side of the boy's face and holding his cock out with the other. He slid in slowly, giving John time to adjust to his length, telling him to relax. He angled himself just right, to give himself maximum space to thrust in but he still didn't manage to get any more of himself in than John had. That would come with practise.

He thrust in and out, slowly, supporting John's head with one hand. John just let him, sucking and swirling his tongue perfectly.

Looking into his wide, bright eyes, Bro knew that he wouldn't have long. He sped up, hearing John's breathing falter at then sudden change of pace.

"Can you swallow for Daddy?" he asked and John nodded as much as he could with a cock still thrusting in and out of his face.

His lips were shiny and red, matching his blushing cheeks. There were tear tracks down his face where his eyes had watered with the effort. He looked wonderful. Just how Bro had wanted to make him look.

A few quick thrusts and Bro was coming. He pulled John's head forward and held it there for as long as her thought he could, releasing him when his cock had stopped spurting down his throat. He could see John swallowing fast, fighting to take deep, gasping breaths as some come leaked out of one side of his mouth.

Bro was thinking that it was another thing that was going to take practise before John reached up with one hand and pushed it back into his mouth.

"Good boy," Bro said again.

He reached down and pulled John back onto his lap effortlessly after tucking his cock back into his pants. John was still hard, his cock straining against the fabric of his underwear, a dark wet patch clearly visible.

John gasped as soon as Bro touched him, pressing the flat of his palm against the boy's erection.

"Please..." he breathed, even as Bro slowly slid down his boxers and dropped them onto the floor.

"Take your shirt off," Bro said and John did so immediately.

Once he had a lap full of naked John, he knew what he was going to do. He knew what he had to do. He just had to hear every noise that the boy could make.

He wrapped his fingers around John's cock, loosely, not gripping hard enough to give him any stimulation. John whined quietly and Bro smirked. He held out his thumb, pressing it against John's lower lip.

"Suck," he said, waiting for John to do as he asked.

When his thumb was moist with saliva, he pulled it out, moving it down to John's nipples and running it over it each in turn. John gasped, bucking up into Bro's fist, his hands braced on his thighs. He was trembling, his cock leaking precome as Bro tightened his grip just a little.

Bro stroked him slowly and John just whimpered, his breaths coming shallow and fast.

"Please..." he breathed.

"What do you want?" Bro asked him, stroking him faster but still nowhere near fast enough.

John blushed, the red colouring spreading down his neck and he visibly swallowed.

"Uh..." he said.

Bro raised his eyebrows, letting his grip go slack again.

"I -- I want you to... no... I need you to let me come," John said quietly. "Please, Daddy?"

Bro tilted his head, look John over as if he had to think about it. John's eyes were pleading and he was fidgeting on his lap like it was hard for him to sit still.

Bro squeezed his cock, teasing a moan from John's lips. He stroked him, finally fast enough to make John's eyes squeeze shut. The kid's hips twitched, his lips parting to let out a shaky breath.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck..." he breathed. "Please don't stop."

Bro smirked but he didn't stop. He kept stroking, holding John on his lap as he shuddered, hips thrusting wildly. If his hand wasn't gripping him tightly at the waist, Bro doubted he would have stayed balanced.

It didn't take much longer for John to come, groaning loudly as he trembled and fell forwards against Bro's chest. He was still, the only movements coming from his jerky intakes of breath and Bro couldn't help soothing him by running a still gloved hand down the boy's heaving back. Eventually, John looked up. His eyes were heavily lidded and he managed a small smile. His cheeks were burning and he didn't have to speak for Bro to know what he was thinking.

What now?

"You should go back to bed," Bro said. "You'll probably still wake up before Dave."

John nodded and, without another word, slid off of Bro's lap and picked up his clothes.

"Oh and John?" Bro asked, catching the boy's attention. "You won't tell Dave... or anyone about this, will you?"

"No, Daddy," John said brightly, before turning to walk back to Dave's bedroom. "Will you be back the same time tomorrow? Just so I know when to 'need a glass of water'."

Bro's eyebrows raised in surprise and he smirked. This kid was going to be the death of him. It wasn't supposed to happen twice. But he nodded and then John smiled before he slipped back into Dave's bedroom.


End file.
